Loki's revenge
by Ryu
Summary: Loki comes back for revenge, Peco returns, and Ryu speaks(sort of). Revised from original.


This fanfic is by Ryu (me)  
  
Disclaimer note: Breath of Fire 3 belongs to CAPCOM.I do not own them. However, with this disclaimer, I can still write this fanfic.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Loki's Revenge  
  
  
  
Authors note: This is taken place 3 months after they fought Myria. Oh, and I also revised this fanfic after beating the game again. Thank you for correcting my error.  
  
It was a hot summer day. Nina and Ryu were enjoying a picnic lunch outside Wyndia, by the river.  
  
"Oh Ryu", said Nina as she leaned her back on a tree. "Isn't it nice out today?"  
  
Ryu shook his head.  
  
"No? Why not?"  
  
Ryu points to the sunburn on his arm.  
  
"Oh that? Don't worry. I've got just the thing."  
  
Nina put her hand in the basket and pulled out a bottle of ointment. Then she applied it to his arm and rubbed it over the red marks. (Ryu blushes). Nina smiles.  
  
"Ryu," she began, "we've been dating for three months since we fought Myria, so I need to know. Do you love me?"  
  
Ryu blushes, then was about to speak when a loud "swoosh" sound interrupts him.  
  
"What was that?!" said Nina nervously.  
  
Ryu shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Oh well. Anyways, I love you, and I wanted to know...(this time a growl is heard in the thickets) Eep! shrieks Nina as she runs behind Ryu, who is already positioned for battle. What was that Ryu?"  
  
(Ryu points to the thickets).  
  
"You hardly ever speak, do you!? said a rather upset and scared Nina. If you really do care about me, you'll start speaking more often. Okay?"  
  
Ryu looked puzzled at the thought that Nina would bring up a subject like that at a time this, but he shrugged his shoulders and spoke anyway.  
  
"Nina," he said, "I don't speak very often because I'm not the talkative type, but if it makes you happy, I'll speak more often, especially to you."(Nina hugs Ryu).  
  
"Thank you!" she said happily, but then sees a monstrous figure jump out of the thicket. It was a were tiger.  
  
"Rei?" said Nina aloud.  
  
The were tiger shook his head and then reverted back into human form. Ryu looked shocked. The man was scruffy looking and wearing a green cloak.  
  
"Loki?!" exclaimed Nina and Ryu.  
  
(Authors note: if you already played BOF3, you already know who Loki is. If you forgot, or if for some reason you are reading this and haven't played BOF3,I will explain. Or you can just skip this paragraph).  
  
Loki was a green cloaked guy who tricked Ryu, Rei, and Teepo into stealing money from a greedy tax collector named Mcneil. What they didn't know was that Mcneil worked for this criminal organization that retaliated by almost killing them. They would have died, if not for their hidden powers.  
  
"Is this the same Loki that Rei mauled a long time ago?" asked Nina  
  
(Ryu nods).  
  
"Still as silent as ever." said Loki. "Don't think that I'm the same coward you saw me as before. I'm a lot stronger now!"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Nina.  
  
"I was talking to Ryu!" said Loki in a rather harsh voice. "Listen Ryu! Because of your friend Rei, I have been turned into a were tiger! Now I want my revenge! I want you, Rei, and Teepo to meet me at the Maekyss bridge tomorrow. If all three of you don't show up, my hostage will be killed!"  
  
(a question mark appears over Nina and Ryus forehead).  
  
"What hostage?" asked Nina. "And Rei isn't the kind of were tiger that can infect other people."  
  
"Silence!!" shouted Loki. "You're lies won't work, and you will be my hostage!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" exclaimed Nina as she shot a thunderbolt at him.  
  
Loki quickly used the resist spell, which caused no damage to Loki. Ryu drew his sword. Loki looked at Ryu.  
  
"Don't worry." said Loki slyly. "I got a new idea for a hostage. Just be at the bridge tomorrow!"  
  
And with that, he turned into a were tiger, jumped up the castle walls, and into the castle. One minute later, Wyndian guards were chasing a were tiger that was holding Sheila(Nina's mother).  
  
"Mother!" cried Nina.  
  
Loki went faster and was out of sight. Then a note appeared on the ground. Nina picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Only Ryu, Rei, Teepo, and Nina may show up. Anyone else shows up and the queen dies"!  
  
"Sincerely, Loki."  
  
"Mother." said Nina in a faint voice. "Guards! Show this letter to my father and tell him I've got everything planned!"  
  
Then Nina handed the note to the guard, then they went back to the castle.  
  
"Ryu, you are going to show up right?" (Ryu nods). "Good. Well, let's go to Momo's lab. Rei might be there." (Ryu nods in agreement). "Didn't I tell you to start speaking more?" said Nina in a rather upset voice.  
  
"Sorry." said Ryu. "Force of habit."  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
"Well hello there." said Momo. "You sure got up here fast."  
  
"Well, it's easy." said Nina. "The monsters sense our power level and they just leave us alone. That, and Ryu sets a few examples."  
  
"Oh." said Momo. "Well, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Do you know where Rei is?" asked Nina.  
  
"He's upstairs," said Momo, "fixing my traps."  
  
All of a sudden, Peco runs into the room.  
  
"UIEEEEE"!!! squeals Peco.  
  
"Use your human language." said Momo.  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Peco. (A surprised expression appears on Ryu and Nina's faces). "By the looks on your faces, you're surprised to see me. I'm still Peco, but only a part of him. He still wanted to move around, so I was born. In other words, we are one."  
  
"Never mind them." said Momo. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Rei is in your fathers library!" said Peco.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Momo. "Again?! How many times do I have to tell him not to read those filthy things! C'mon guys,let's go!"  
  
They make it upstairs and Momo slams open the door, only to see Rei repairing the escape rocket.  
  
"There we go, all done." said Rei. Then he looked in the gangs direction. "Oh, hey Momo. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." said Momo apologetically. "I thought you were reading my fathers magazines."  
  
"Why would you think that?" asked Rei. "You specifically told me not to read them unless you were in there to read them with me."  
  
Momo blushed a deep red, then looked at Ryu and Nina's surprised faces, then looked at Peco, got angry, and socked him on top of the head.  
  
"Ouch!" exclaimed Peco. "Like I was supposed to know that!"  
  
(A.N.-For those who don't know, Momo's father; Repsol, had a library that was 25% science books, and 75% adult magazines. I know, Repsol was a pervert).  
  
"Anyway," began Momo, "tell us what's happening Nina."  
  
(Nina tells them what happened).  
  
"Oh, I see." said Momo.  
  
"Don't that just beat all." said Rei. "I don't know what Loki's talking about, but I'll show up. But we don't have a Teepo replacement. Loki won't believe us if we tell him Teepos dead. That might endanger Nina's mom."  
  
Momo gets an idea, then says it aloud. "I've got it!" Then she gets a cell phone out of her jacket and dials Emitai's phone number. "Hello," said Momo, "is Emitai there?"  
  
"Speaking." said Emitai.  
  
"Emitai," Momo began, "I need your help. Can you use your magic to temporarily change someone's shape?"  
  
"I sure can!" said Emitai proudly. "And I'll help you t..."  
  
"Emitai!" shouted his wife. "You were supposed to be job hunting an hour ago! Why are you talking on the phone!?"  
  
"Relax honey." said Emitai. "I'm closing a sale right now."  
  
"What sale?" asked Momo.  
  
"Sorry," said Emitai, "but I'm going to have to charge you."  
  
"How much?" asked Momo.  
  
"Well, for you, about 50,000 zenny."  
  
"What!?" shouted Momo. "For a temporary transformation?! You damn scam artist! What the hell are you trying to pull?!"  
  
"Okay, okay." said Emitai. "I'll only charge 5,000 zenny."  
  
"You f*****g wimp!" shouted Emitais wife. "You aren't letting that bitch get a discount!"  
  
Momo was shocked. Emitai grinned, thinking of a cat fight. Then he teleported him and his wife to where Momo was.  
  
Momo turned and asked, "What's your problem? 50,000 zenny was a rip off. Besides, we need to help a friend."  
  
"Yeah! My mother!" said Nina.  
  
Emitai's wife looks at Ryu. "You're friends' cute." she said. Then she looks at Nina. "But I don't give a damn about your mother! She's a bitch anyway!"  
  
Nina became furious. "Don't you dare call my mother a bitch!"  
  
"Okay." she said to Nina, "She's a f*****g ugly-ass bitch!"  
  
"You bitch!" screamed Nina as she slapped Emitai's wife across the face.  
  
"That's it!" Emitai's wife said as she elbow-punched Ninas face. "I'd use magic on you," she continued, "but I'm proving just how much of a weak, prissy bitch you really are!"  
  
"In you're dreams!" shouted Nina as she kicked her in the "you know where".  
  
"OWWWW!!!" she shouted. "That hurts girls too you stupid bitch!"  
  
Nina frowned, then kicked her in the face, knocking her unconscious.  
  
("Aw man")! thought Emitai. ("No cat fight")! "Oh well." Then he said aloud. "Well, seeing as how my wife caused you so much trouble, I'll help you out for free."  
  
"Thanks Emitai!" said Nina.  
  
"Good!" said Momo. "Here." (shows him Peco). "Turn him into this" (shows picture of adult Teepo).  
  
"Okay." said Emitai. Then he transformed Peco into Teepo. "Well, there you go." (looks at watch). "I didn't know it was that late! Remember, this will only work for 12 hours. After that, he reverts back into a mutant onion." (then he sees his wife waking up). "Oh, and sorry for my wife's behavior. She gets like that on her PMS, it'll pass soon."  
  
"I heard that!" said Emitai's wife.  
  
"Uh-oh." said Emitai. "Gotta go!" Then he teleports him and his wife back home.  
  
(A.N.-Please don't get mad or send any flames about the PMS remark female readers, but my mother likes to pick fights and criticize people on her PMS. So don't take it personally. It's probably just my mom, but I decided to use her personality in this scene. Well, back to the story).  
  
("Don't that just beat all"). thought Rei.("An authors note"). "Oh well." he said aloud. "Let's get some rest. We have to get up bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"Okay!" everyone agreed.  
  
"Oh, and Momo," whispered Rei, "when nobody's around, let's talk about marriage, okay."  
  
(Momo blushes).  
  
"Then we'll talk about the honeymoon." grinned Rei. (Momo blushes deeper).  
  
Then they went to sleep.  
  
(morning)  
  
  
  
At dawn, Nina, Rei, Ryu, and Peco (Teepo) went to the Maekyss bridge.  
  
"You've arrived at last!" said Loki as he jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Where is my mother!" cried Nina.  
  
"Right here!" answered Loki, then pulled her out of the bushes with a rope.  
  
"Nina!" said Sheila. Then she saw Ryu. "You mean you're still dating that deadbeat! I can't believe you would dishonor your family by being with a"  
  
(Nina interrupts) "Shut up mother!! I'm sick and tired of you always putting down Ryu! I love him and he loves me! So stop nagging me OK?!"  
  
(Sheila has a shocked look on her face).  
  
Ryu smiles. "Thanks for sticking up for me Nina." said Ryu, then kissed Nina on the cheek.(Nina smiles).  
  
("Oh no")! thought Sheila.("I think I'm going to be sick").  
  
(Loki got angry).  
  
"How dare you ignore me!" shouted Loki. "Ryu, Rei, Teepo, step forward!" (They step forward). "Sniff, sniff, ugh! What smells like onions?!" (Peco turns red). "No matter! Let's fight!"(They draw their weapons).  
  
"I don't know who told you that I turned you into that," said Rei, "but I can't turn people into stuff. Take this!" (he transforms into a were tiger).  
  
Rei charges really fast. But is reflected by a barrier. (Rei turns back to normal). "OWWW!!!" Rei shouted. "My head hurr..."(he passes out).  
  
"I'll handle this!" said Peco.  
  
Peco shoots out "ice breath". The barrier freezes and then he throws a rock at it, shattering it into pieces.  
  
"Whaat?!" exclaimed Loki. "Humans can't use that kind of attack!"  
  
Peco smiles. Then his disguise falls off. "Teepo died a long time ago." said Peco.  
  
"That just makes my job easier!" said Loki. "Take this!"  
  
Loki shoots out "fire blast" at Peco.  
  
"PUIIIEEEE!!!" screamed Peco as he jumped off the bridge and into the water.  
  
"You're next Ryu!" shouted Loki.  
  
"No you don't!" shouted Nina as she shot out "sirocco" at Loki.  
  
Loki dodged the blast and grabbed Nina's arm, then lifts her up in the air. Ryu quickly dashes at Loki and chops off his arm, dropping Nina. Ryu catches her and they move away from Loki.  
  
"AAUUGGHH!!!" yells Loki in great pain. "You'll pay for this!!!" (Loki transforms into a were tiger). "Die!!!" (Loki rams Ryu into a tree).  
  
"Transform Ryu!" yelled Nina.  
  
Ryu nods, then he transforms into the "Behemoth"dragon.  
  
"Wh-wh-what the hell?!" exclaimed Sheila.  
  
"W-w-w-whaat!?" exclaimed Loki nervously. "Y-y-you're a b-b-brood?!"  
  
(A.N.- In case you've forgotten, that's what the dragon people are called in BOF3).  
  
"Yeah!" said Rei as he regained consciousness. "That's right Loki!"  
  
Loki was shocked. "I'll kill him!!" Loki charged at Ryu and scratched his armored body. It didn't do any damage. Then he tried clawing Ryu's face but was hit by Ryu's mace-like tail. Loki fell unconscious. Then Ryu finished him off with a "meteor strike". A giant meteor came from the sky and crushed Loki. After 5 seconds of silence, Ryu reverts back to normal. Nina ran over and hugged Ryu.  
  
"Ryu!" she cried. "I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
Ryu's face was turning blue. "Aa-aac-aack!" choked Ryu. Nina's arms were squeezing him too tight by the neck.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" apologized Nina as she let him go. "You should have said something. I would have let go sooner."  
  
Ryu, catching his breath, said; "I..huff..would have..huff..if I..huff..could."  
  
"Nice job Ryu." said Rei as he examined the meteor.  
  
"Yeah! Very nice." said Peco as he jumped back on the bridge.  
  
"Yes, well done." said a voice.  
  
They looked over at Sheila. "I didn't say that you idiots!" she exclaimed. They looked the other direction and saw "him".  
  
"Dr. Palet?!" they all exclaimed.  
  
"No!" said Palet. "I am not Palet. I am his clone. The original Dr. Palet created me just in case something ever happened to him. And now, I shall have my revenge! Oh, by the way, did you like my Loki clone?"  
  
Everyone looked puzzled. A drop appeared on Palets forehead.  
  
"You mean you thought that was the real Loki? Feh, so much for appreciated work."(Everyone still looks puzzled). "Allow me to explain. When Loki was at the hospital, I managed to steal a blood sample. But Loki was pathetic and weak. So I stole a blood sample from Rei and Ryu."  
  
"But how?" asked Rei.  
  
"Easy!" answered Palet. "Remember those free flu shots that the nurses gave you a long time ago?"  
  
"Yeah," said Rei, "I remember. I still caught the flu though."  
  
"Anyway," Palet continued, "I was in charge of it. After that I made 3 clones. One with Ryu's sample, one with Rei's sample, and one with Peco's sample. The Loki/Ryu clone exploded because Loki's DNA was too weak to handle Ryu's power. The Loki/Peco clone was defective, so I disposed of it. But the Loki/Rei clone was perfect! So I gave it some false memories and had it go and kill you all! Unfortunately, it failed. So now I will kill you!" (he pulls a vial out of his pocket). "When I drink this, my power will level will quadruple!" (Ryu scratches his head). "It means four time as much power you idiot!" snapped Palet. "Oh well. You never were very bright."  
  
Sheila nods in agreement. "That's for sure!" she said. (Nina frowns).  
  
"Bottoms up!" said Palet.  
  
He was about to drink it when Momo's robot, Honey, jumps out of the bushes, grabs the vial, then drinks it. Honey shakes, then her eyes lit up.  
  
"That was mine!" yelled Palet.  
  
"Grab him!" yelled a voice.  
  
Honey holds Palet into the air. Everyone looks at Sheila.  
  
"That wasn't me!" exclaimed Sheila. "Geez, you guys are idiots!"  
  
They look the other direction and they see Momo.  
  
"Hey Momo," said Rei, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Settling an old score." said Momo. "I was watching you guys battle while hiding in a tree. Then I saw Dr. Palet, the clone anyways, over the horizon. So I figured I would just lay low until he shows his treacherous face. When he did, it was Honey and I to the rescue!"  
  
"Glad you could make it." said Peco. "But what are you going to do now?"  
  
Momo gave an evil grin. "Watch!" said Momo as she pulled out her bazooka.(Everyone's eyes bulged out). "Alright, Honey, .... PULL!!"  
  
Honey threw Palet high up into the air. About half ways down she fired her bazooka, exploding Palet into pieces.  
  
"All-right!!" yelled Momo in delight. "Direct hit!!"  
  
Everyone still looked shocked. Nina broke the shock and went to untie her mom.  
  
"You have some weird friends!"said Sheila, while still looking strangely at Ryu.  
  
(LATER)  
  
It was night. Nina and Sheila were back at the castle, discussing the pros and cons of Ryu. (Nina discussed the pros, and Sheila discussed the cons). Peco and Ryu were resting at their camp. (They were kicked out the lab for the night). Rei and Momo kicked Ryu and Peco out for the night because they kept disturbing their "research".  
  
"This sucks." said Peco.  
  
("Ditto"). thought Ryu.  
  
"You wanna walk in on them tomorrow morning?" Peco asked mischievously.  
  
Ryu shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"C'mon!" said Peco. "It'll be fun! Pleeeeeeaaassse?"  
  
Ryu reluctantly nods his head in agreement, just to shut him up.  
  
"Thanks!" said Peco excitedly. "Think of the faces they'll make when they see us. Next time they'll give us money for an Inn, instead of making us sleep outside."  
  
("If they don't kill us first"). thought Ryu.  
  
"Good night!"said Peco. Then they went to sleep.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
A.N.- So what did you think? Give me any comments or suggestions at: rubynall@hotmail.com.  
  
Once again, thank you for correcting me. 


End file.
